


Rainy Day

by AstroOrbit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Chara is a sweet little child, Chara is deaf, Death, Ebbot ain't a mountain, F/F, F/M, HUMAN UNDYNE AND ALYPHS, It's an island!, Jewish traditions, M/M, Piano, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is deathly afraid of water, Reader knows ASL, There seriously aren't enough stories where the reader is Jewish., Underfell, angsty, awkward readerr, but probably for the sake of my sanity, for that sweet, frisk is mute, mermaid au, might add in more aus, not anytime soon, pianist, reader is autistic, reader is jewish, sweet trifecta I'm throwing in an OC who is blind aha, trigger warning for panic attacks as i go in depth of sensory overload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroOrbit/pseuds/AstroOrbit
Summary: You loved Ebott, despite your terrible fear of water.It was your home after all.A place where you and your little sister grew up happily, a place of memories, a place of love.And yet, as you set foot on the island once more...Your soul shatters in your chest.
Relationships: But once again I'm way to damn lazy to tag it, Probably other ships - Relationship, Reader/Papyrus(Underfell), Reader/Sans (Underfell), undyne/Alphys(Underfell)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another fic, probably crap, but hey whatever.
> 
> Sans won't come in until later in the game :)

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining through the cracks in your curtains, and you knew that today was going to be a good day.

Spending a few more minutes in your comfortable bed, you eventually threw the sheets off the mixture of warmth and cold causing goosebumps.

Humming a happy tune, you grabbed out some warm clothes before heading into a shower.

You were meeting Nuria and her boyfriend, Helem for breakfast at that yummy pancake place up the street. You would’ve slept in later, but the three of you had agreed on leaving early as the place got extremely crowded on weekends.

The warm water running over your body relaxed your tense muscles. You tried not to tense too much when playing the piano, but you always seemed to find a way to hurt your neck. That, or it was your fingers.

After spending some time under the water, you eventually exited the shower and dried yourself off, quickly getting dressed.

Grabbing the folder of sheet music and your purse, you scurried into the living room in search of your car keys.

After some searching, you emerged victorious with keys in hand.

Just as you were about to leave the house your phone rang, fishing it out of your bag the caller ID read Nuria. She was likely calling to bitch about you being late.

“Yes, yes! I know I’m late I just lost my car keys.” You whined as you accepted the call, holding your phone in your right hand as you held your purse chocked full of your items and your folder full of sheet music in your left hand.

Fumbling with the door, you exited your house, turning around to lock it.

“Why does that not surprise me. Your home is like a black hole! Everything disappears in there. I’m waiting for you too as well!” Nuria teased, yelping slightly in start before chewing Helem out.

You snickered at the two’s interaction. They were a cute couple and with how long they’ve been together for you wouldn’t be surprised if they got engaged soon.

Turning around you were met with the sight of a cop car pulling up to the front of your house… You hadn’t killed anyone… you think. Maybe it was for the neighbors.

This idea went out the window as they exited the car and made eye contact with you.

“Hey, Nuria I gotta go. I’ll see you when I get there.” You said quickly before ending the call and shoving your phone into your bag.

“(y/n) (l/n)?” One of the officers spoke… Your gaze shifted to the officer next to him, it was Maxwell a friend of yours that often competed in bake-offs between the two of you, his husband being the judge.

“Yes, can I help you, officers?” You question as you opened your car door and put your bags in so you could pay full attention to them.

For some reason, your heart was racing and you felt as though there was a pit in your stomach. They hadn’t even said anything bad, yet why did you feel as though your world was ending?

“We…” Maxwell started, however, stopped suddenly as he tried to find the right words.

“We got a call from the Mount Ebott police department. It’s was a woman named Undyne.” The other officer began.

You knew Undyne. She and her wife, Alphys were good friends of both you and your sister. The two were a blast to hang out with as you loved marathoning anime with them. Had something happened to Alphys?

“She informed us of your sister, Morgana’s passing, and of her husband, Darius’ passing.” Maxwell finished.

You didn’t know what to think at first, staring blankly at them as your mind tried to comprehend the news.

“Morgy…. Morgy’s dead?” You felt your heart clench. This had to be a bad dream. You wanted to wake up, you wanted to puke.

“I’m sorry for your loss, (y/n). If there’s anything we can do to make this easier on you, then please let us know.” Maxwell said with a nod before getting back into the patrol car with his partner and driving off.

You felt a raindrop.

And then another.

And just like that, the once sunny day was blotted out by rainclouds and the horrible news of your precious sisters passing.

Weakly getting into the car you shot Nuria a text saying something had popped up and that you’d be there later. You knew mourning alone wasn’t a good idea at the moment. You’d gone down that path once before.

Shakily you dialed Undyne’s number.

Were the kids alright? Maxwell hadn’t said anything about them.

“Hello?” Undyne’s voice came through the phone.

“Hey… It’s me… I just got the news. Are the kids alright? How did she pass? Did she suffer? Did he suffer?” You struggled to get out as tears blurred your vision and your throat felt as though it was closing up on you.

“It… It was a car accident, they were killed on impact, Orion and Chara were the only ones in the car. They’re a bit banged up, but they’re alright. Frisk was at home with a cold…” Undyne replied sadness in her voice.

“Does… Does that make me their guardian now?” You felt your heart leap into your throat, sometimes it was hard to take care of yourself… How were you going to manage taking care of not one, but three children?!

“Yes.” 


	2. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness? I didn't realize this would blow up???? I'm gonna cry here guys you're the best! Thank you for all the Kudos and comments, they really make my day! I'm going to try my hardest here, but I can't promise everything is going to be good. It's going to be a tad bit slow rn? I want to set the story. Let the reader interact with some friends, get settled in, and THEN she can be startled ahahah!
> 
> Oh yeah, if you ever have an idea that you think I might like, feel free to comment it! I normally only write reader/Canon so throw your plot ideas, cute headcanons, and everything else my way! pls, I'm sick and in need of writing ideassssss

The sound of silverware scratching on plates, people talking loudly, and the occasional clatter of a dropped glass was the restaurant's background. 

It was all so loud, your body twitching every time you heard a knife being dragged across a plate.

The laugh of the woman a few booths down was horribly loud… Annoying… Grating.

You felt your breathing pick up.

You had to get out of here, you NEEDED to get out of here.

“(y/n)? Hey, focus on my voice cutie.” The sound of Nuria’s voice brought you back out of your head and back to the real world.

You probably looked like a mess, hair all frizzy and unkempt, eyes red and puffy from crying, drenched from getting caught out in the rain, and shaking like a leaf.

“Yeah, big red?” You responded with a weak grin. Nuria smiled back at you, a sad smile.

Both Helem and Nuria had lost family, Nuria’s entire family was wiped out in a house fire and Helem lost his father in a robbery gone wrong.

You knew they’d understand.

“Remember that if you need time to yourself, don’t be afraid to let the kids know,” Nuria spoke as she stuffed a piece of her pancake in her mouth.

“Noah is pretty understanding when we need time to ourselves, and us him if he wants to be left alone,” Helem added with a smile.

Noah was sort of their adoptive child, having been left in the care of Helem after his mother and father suddenly passed away…

“How… How did you deal with a child that just lost their parents?” You questioned nervously. You had seen your nephews a few times. They were sweet kids, but from your conversations with Morgy, they had their issues.

“It was hard. Constant nightmares, him fighting us, him trying to starve himself… It was horrible to watch, but eventually, he started opening up. We didn’t push him too much. We gave him choices so he didn’t feel like he was forced to do one thing.” Nuria explained with a smile.

“How are the two of you not married?” You questioned with a grin. It was like they had a family of their own.

“Just waiting for the right ring,” Helem replied with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Nuria, pulling her closer into his side. She squirmed a bit, puffing her cheeks out, but ultimately gave up.

“You said that Orion is Blind, Frisk is Mute, and Chara is deaf… right?” Nuria questioned curiously.

“Yeah… I don’t know how I’ll deal with them. I’m going to be the worst guardian ever!” You cried out as you covered your face with your hands, feeling like crap.

“I’m not going to sugar coat this cutie, you might make mistakes, but so long as you learn from those mistakes that is what makes you a good guardian,” Nuria stated as she reached her hand over and pulled your hands away from your face, careful as to not touch your wrist knowing they were sensitive.

You were feeling rather tired…

“Thanks, Big Red… Hey glowstick, take care of Nuria ya hear! I think I’m going to go home and take a nap. My flights tomorrow.” You stated knowing that packing would take you a little bed, especially if you were going to stay there for a while… Hell, you were even considering moving there just to keep the kids from being moved around.

Reaching into your purse, you went to take out your wallet to pay for your portion of your meal, however, you were stopped by Helem.

“Don’t worry. It’s on us, you just worry about yourself and the kids. Call us when you get a chance so we know you made it there alright.” Helem spoke with a soft smile, you smiled back feeling like you were going to cry.

“Now get outa here before you start crying and make Helem cry! The big baby cries for hours!” Nuria joked a wide smile on her face.

“Alright, alright! I know when I’m not wanted. Love you guys, stay safe I heard it supposed to get nasty here in a few days.” You bid your friends farewell, leaving the restaurant and getting back into your car.

Being alone sucked.

It meant nothing to distract you.

Your smile fell from your face as your shoulders sagged, your eyes drooped slightly, and you felt like crap.

The car ride home was quiet and anxiety-ridden.

You were just happy to get to bed, you’d pack later.

Your head hit the pillow and within minutes you were out…

“Morgy! Wait up! Mom said that we can’t go near the water.” You called out as you chased after your little sister. Her black curly hair was bouncing up and down as she raced towards the water.

“Morgy!” You shouted out once more, however she didn’t stop until she was knee-deep in the water.

“Come on Sunshine!” Your sister called out, a wide smile on her pale freckled face.

Sunshine.

That was the nickname she had given you a while ago, you don’t know why. You’ve been dealing with depression for a while as well as other issues, your family being the only thing keeping you tethered to reality in the mix of it all.

When you asked her once, she said it was because when you smiled for real, you looked like a ray of sunshine.

It was cute.

“Mom said to be careful.” You wheezed out, finally having caught up to Morgy.

“But I wanna swim… Please?” Morgy begged pulling her infamous puppy eyes in hopes of getting you to cave.

Damn her.

Damn her for being so cute!

“Fine, but you are NOT to tell mom of this and you are not to go more than waist-deep.” You stated firmly. You didn’t want to get into any more trouble than you probably already were in.

With a squeal, a hug, and a whole lot of thank you’s, Morgy was going deeper into the water to splash around and swim.

You were quick to join her, the two of you splashing about and laughing.

It all happened so quickly.

You didn’t know the dangers.

Your parents neglected to tell you.

One moment you were bobbing in peaceful water, laughing and shouting with your sister, the next you were being dragged under, your arms flailing as you tried to get to the shore.

Breaking to the surface you gasped and coughed, dragged down once more by the rip current. You had no idea where your sister was, you had no idea where you were.

Once more you surfaced, you could see your sister, she was panicked but decided to float on her back in hopes of not drowning.

You didn’t know how to do that.

You were dragged under again.

Your vision going dark.


	3. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLEH, sorry guys this chapter is horrible! The next one should be considerably better as a time skip is in order so you just might be seeing Sans next chapter ;) 
> 
> Also after a lot of consideration, I have decided to make the reader Jewish. You'll see a lot of Yiddish and Hebrew words used so if you guys want me to add something at the end explaining what the words mean then just let me know :)

Waking up, you screamed bloody murder as you struggled to breathe and get away from whatever had entrapped you in its clutches. Only when you had freed yourself and calmed yourself down were you able to realize how silly you were.

It was just your damn blanket.

You haven’t had that dream in a while. It had been years since you last had it, you just hoped that it wasn’t going to return with going back to Ebott.

Shuffling around you grabbed your phone, scolding yourself as you realized you hadn’t charged it last night… morning? It was 2:30 in the morning… Damn how long were you out for? Did someone slip a sleeping pill into your food?

You chuckled at that thought, sluggishly dragging yourself over to your bedroom closet to grab out the two suitcases you owned.

You almost had to stop yourself from crying when you looked at them.

They were hand-painted by your sister; it was a birthday present and a going away gift. It was a month before you’d leave for this small town that she gave it to you. It was beautiful with flowers, music notes to songs that you loved, and other sentimental things having been painted on.

Yep, you were surely going to cry if you looked at it any longer than you already have.

Grabbing out clothes, you neatly packed them away trying to fit as much in as possible knowing that the next time you’d be back here is to get the rest of your stuff before permanently going back to Ebott.

Looking into your draw to make sure you had packed most of what you needed, you spotted an old photo album that you and your sister had worked on as children. Morgana had the one that went from 16 into the recent years. You had the one that was started when you two were 8.

Gingerly picking the book up, you packed it, making sure that it wasn’t going to bent or destroyed.

Doing a once over of your room you felt panic take hold of you once again. This was happening, there was no going back. So much change in so little time...

Looking over at the clock it now read 4:30 AM. Your flight was scheduled to leave somewhere around 9 AM.

Zipping up the suitcases you wandered into the kitchen to make a snack.

Airports.

How you hated them.

Sensory overload was almost guaranteed even with taking all the right steps to lessen the pain. Your filters were in your ears, you had Precheck as to make things move smoother, and you wore the comfiest clothes that you had.

And still, here you were in the airport bathroom shaking like a leaf and trying to calm yourself down.

Scrambling to get your phone you plugged your headphones in and turned it on, a show you had been watching was already playing.

Focus on it.

It was hard to remind yourself sometimes about these ways to stop a panic attack, but you were just glad you remembered this time around.

Leaving the bathroom stall, you left your headphones on with the show playing in the background to keep yourself grounded to reality.

Sadly, the flight wasn't that different with your chest feeling as though it was being sat on, your legs and hands shaking violently, and despite how you tried to focus on your shows and calm yourself by running your hand back and forth over your soft pants none of it helped.

The weighted lap pad only helped slightly with the shaking, but it did make you feel a little safer.

Throughout the entire flight, you felt as though you were close to passing out. You had a vomit bag on hand as you also felt nauseated. The sudden jerking of vertigo didn't help either, it must've been triggered by the anxiety...

You were thankful and relieved once you landed, the weight that was on your chest slowly vanished and you started to cry despite not wanting to.

"Are you alright ma'am?" A concerned flight attendant questioned her voice that of concern.

"Yes, I'll be alright... Thank you." You managed out through sobs, you felt silly but knew better than to put yourself down for having the panic attack, you had done so well holding yourself together previously and with all the stress it was inventible that you'd have one of your flow-blown ones.

As you disembark the anxiety attack that plagued you left you shivering and feeling cold, you could deal with this.

A feeling of happiness washed over you as you made your way towards the baggage claim. Excitement even, you hadn’t been to Ebott in some time so to see your old home again was refreshing even if it was for such a horrible reason.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” A voice shouted drawing the attention of everyone, you could only grimace at the loudness of your friend before chuckling and approaching her.

“Hello, Undyne.” You replied with a weak smile.

Undyne was a large woman who was at the very least 6 feet tall. She had light skin that had many freckles, she was very lean and had muscle (not a massive amount, but enough). Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail with the sides being shaved.

Her right eye was covered by an eyepatch. She’s been apart of the police force for quite a few years now and that was only one of the injuries she had sustained while on the job. It had been a nasty one and she was lucky to still be here.

“The kids are at your sister's house with Alphys, she’s watching them for us. Need help getting your bags?” Undyne questioned, despite the sad situation her bright and bold personality still shone through. You were happy about that, at least she hadn’t changed.

You hated change so much. Change was scary, change was bad.

“I would greatly appreciate it, thank you!” You chirped with a grin.

“So how was Neetud? I’ve heard it’s an interesting place.” Undyne asked curiously, she had never been there before and from all of Morgana’s descriptions, it seemed like a nice, if not a bit lively place.

“It’s a wonderful area, the people there are all so sweet.” You let out a hum as you thought back to your time spent in Neetud. You worked as a for-hire musician and you were rather popular with gigs almost every weekday. It was mostly in fancy places, large birthday parties, or the occasional play.

“I’m sure the little punks will love to have you playing the piano for them once more. When was the last time you came around again?” Undyne hummed as she stopped at a red light, they didn’t have much longer until they reached Morgana’s home.

“Chara always loved to sit under the piano and feel the vibrations.” You chuckled fondly, “A little over two years ago, I wasn’t able to come down here last year for Christmas or Thanksgiving since I was so sick with the flu.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that you were hospitalized for some time, right?” Undyne recalled as she put her foot on the gas once the light turned green.

“Mhmm, I was in the hospital for a little bit” You confirmed with a sigh and the shake of the head… You were starting to feel a bit tired…

“(Y/N)! Wake up or if you don’t, I’ll be forced to drag you into the house myself.”

You jolted awake, startled by your friend’s loud shouts. 

"I'm up, I'm up" You groaned, ears ringing from Undyne's horribly loud voice. 

Exiting the car you felt your heart clench in sadness as you gazed upon your childhood home. 

It had been in your family for generations, and as many Yankelevich children had, Morgana inherited the home and continued the tradition, planning to give it to either her youngest or whomever was still in Ebott when she grew too old to stay there. 

"You alright?" Undyne questioned, her voice oddly quiet as she stared at you, sadness showing blatantly on her face. 

"Yeah... It's just been a while, go on ahead without me." You managed your voice barely above a whisper as you fought back tears. 

Undyne nodded and walked into the house, closing the door surprisingly gently behind her. 

It took a moment for you to gather to strength to walk up the steps to the front door, your gaze wandering to the Mezuzah that was on the right doorpost. 

A weak smile graced your face, Morgana had always been very religious, you were as well, however she was moreso. 

Reaching out to touch the Mezuzah you felt a shiver go down your spine, you almost felt as though she was right beside you, hand atop of yours. Slowly you took your hand off and opened the door stepping inside. 

Looking around the first thing you noticed was some pictures had been removed from the wall, most likely all the ones that had Morgana and Darius in them. The beautifully engraved mirror that Morgana had hanging was covered by a black cloth.

Making your way into the livingroom you spotted Alpyhs and Undyne who were chatting to each other. Orion was on the floor using his service dog as a pillow, headphones over his ears blocking out the world. Chara was watching TV with Frisk.

Alypyhs was a short, stout woman with nice curves. Her skin was darker in complexion. Her blond hair was cut short in a bob with the ends curling inwards. Large, round glasses framed her face bringing out her green eyes. 

Orion was a small kid, only around 4'9 (although his twin brothers were much smaller) with extremely pale skin, short black hair that never could be tamed, and red eyes caused by albinism. 

Frisk looked more like Darius, with Tan skin and short brown hair. he had Morgana's honey-brown eyes. Much like his twin brother, Chara he was around 4'4.

Chara also suffered from Albinism, however, he was lucky to still have considerably good vision. Unlike both parents, Chara had red hair which was a recessive gene from Darius' side of the family. He also had considerably pale skin.

Breathing in deeply, you finally made your presence known. 

"Hello, guys."

"Oh, hello (Y/N)!" Alphys stuttered out, a smile on her face as she waved hello. She had a stutter from an accident that happened when she was young, you didn't mind though. It made her sickeningly adorable.

"Hi Alphys, how are you?" You questioned with a smile, Frisk shot up causing Chara to turn and look at him in confusion only to see you and smile widely jumping off the couch only to accidentally tripping over Orion's head and take his headphones off as he came crashing to the ground. 

Frisk was giggling, however, Orion was angrily signing to Chara. 

"I'm glad to see you guys are doing alright. You feeling any better Frisk?" You questioned aloud, signing as you spoke.

'I still feel a bit sick, but I should be fine soon' Frisk signed before hopping off the couch, walking past the still bickering brothers. He stopped in front of you, waiting for permission to hug you.

"Come here you little meshuggenuh" You chuckled as you swept Frisk up into your arms holding him in a tight hug that he reciprocated. 

Chara and Orion had made their way over to you not long after and as you lowered yourself to the ground to embrace all of them you believed that... Maybe... Just maybe.

You would be able to do it.

If not for your sake, for theirs.


End file.
